Chang Wufei, ou l'éthique du rendezvous
by Bibou
Summary: Traduction de la fic d'Asuka Kureru : "Ethics Chang Wufei". Wufei et Heero sont dans un café, et ils parlent de... filles ?


_Author: Asuka Kureru_

_Genre: humour/romance, oneshot, shonen-ai._

_Noooooooooooooon damn-it, j'en avais fini avec ce fandom, qu'est ce qui cloche avec mes muses ?_

Note de Bibou : je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette fic ! Tous les compliments doivent être faits à Asuka ! (Toutes les menaces si elle ne se remet pas à écrire en français aussi, du reste...)

Bonne lecture !

**Chang Wufei, ou l'éthique du rendez-vous.**

« Mariemeya, tu as _quatorze_ ans. »

« Tu étais _marié_ à quatorze ans ! »

« Pas à une personne de _sept ans mon aînée_ ! »

...

« Et ça a bien sûr dégénéré en « Tu me traites de gamine ? », en « Je ne suis pas une enfant », en « Comment oses-tu me dire que ce que je ressens n'est rien qu'une stupide amourette ? ». Wufei gémit et se massa les tempes.

« Elle n'a pas entièrement tort. Elle n'a pas pu se payer le luxe d'être une enfant très longtemps. »

Wufei jeta un regard mauvais à Heero qui, assis, totalement imperturbable, continuait de faire de petites annotations dans les marges du dernier rapport de Wufei.

« Ca m'aide beaucoup, Yuy. Réellement. »

Heero eut un geste brusque, le nez dans le rapport.Wufei jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule sur le reste des clients du café, juste pour vérifier que Heero n'était pas le seul à être totalement indifférent au fait qu'une gamine lui ait fait des avances. Il ne l'était pas ; Wufei ne sut pas dire s'il en était heureux ou contrarié. Le sujet était plus sensible que l'autre Preventer ne semblait le réaliser.

« … Ce n'est rien. Je ne sais pas que ce qui m'a pris de penser que tu pourrais m'être utile dans cette situation. »

Un coin de la bouche de Heero s'incurva dans un sourire léger.

« Je n'ai pas ton expérience avec les lolitas. »

« Ne me pousse pas à te faire du mal. »

Heero ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette vaine menace. Il attrapa sa tasse de café et but une gorgée, les yeux toujours fixés sur les feuilles de papier dans sa main.

« Les chiffres sont erronés. Différence de 0,7 . Je vérifierai la base de données pour voir où l'erreur s'est produite. »

Wufei fronça les sourcils, et se pencha au-dessus de la table pour vérifier ce que Heero avait trouvé. Ils tinrent leurs têtes ensemble au-dessus des documents pendant que le doigt de Heero pointait les chiffres discordants. Wufei était bon en maths, mais presque pas assez pour repérer l'anomalie que Heero avait découverte.

« … Il y a une calculatrice dans ta tête, hein ? » commenta Wufei, éloignant d'un revers de main celle de Heero et ses tapotements gênants.

« Le docteur J a pensé que ça pourrait être utile » répliqua sèchement Heero. Wufei roula des yeux, et se repoussa en arrière.

Sa nuque le picotait tant il avait conscience d'une salle entière de gens derrière lui. La prochaine fois, il arriverait le premier, et pourrait ainsi voler le banc contre le mur à Yuy. Il pensa vaguement à pousser Heero dans le coin et à s'asseoir près de lui - tendre le cou pour lire les documents était tout aussi ennuyeux - mais alors que Heero se moquerait des apparences, il y avait là assez de collègues venant pour leur pause pour que Wufei, lui, s'en inquiète.

« Donc, tu n'es pas intéressé par elle. »

Wufei se tendit. « Yuy, Grands Dieux, elle a quatorze ans... Naturellement pas ! »

« Si son âge est la seule chose qui te gêne, tu peux simplement lui dire que vous en reparlerez quand elle aura dix-huit ans. Elle est assez futée pour comprendre les implications légales. » Heero arqua un sourcil. « Elle pourrait aller voir ailleurs en attendant. »

Heero le regardait trop placidement pour le fâcher vraiment, et son ton de voix était juste trop raisonnable pour être offensant. Wufei fut tenté, cependant. « Aller voir ailleurs ? Tu parles de Mariemeya Barton Kushrenada. La seule personne à être plus têtue qu'elle est... »

« Toi ? »

L'enfoiré sourit d'un air narquois. Wufei grogna. « Un de ces jours, je vais vraiment te blesser. »

« Si tu y pensais réellement, tu me défierais de venir à la salle de sport pour un entraînement. »

Wufei lui fit une grimace découvrant ses dents. « Bonne idée. Quand es-tu libre ? »

Un court instant, Heero sembla très amusé. Wufei commença à réfléchir avec intérêt à une occasion de l'enfoncer dans un tatami.

« Ainsi ce n'est pas simplement que tu n'y as jamais réfléchi, mais que tu es totalement contre cette idée ? »

Et voilà qu'il semblait _pensif_. Wufei se demanda pourquoi il avait jamais pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de parler de la situation avec lui. Certes, sa perspicacité avait souvent été d'une valeur inestimable pour résoudre beaucoup des soucis de Wufei, et ils avaient toujours eu un intérêt commun pour les corps à corps et les armes, et Wufei pourrait même – les Dieux lui pardonnent - apprécier son sens subtil du sarcasme et sa philosophie étrange de la vie. Mais avait-il eu vraiment besoin d'appliquer l'esprit de ce brillant analyste à cette affaire si délicate ?

« … C'est ça. »

« Tu le lui as annoncé ainsi ? »

Wufei soupira. « Yuy… J'aime cette petite. Elle me fait confiance. Je n'ai aucune envie de blesser ses sentiments en lui indiquant brutalement que la seule idée de dormir avec elle me fiche la chair de poule. »

Il était vraiment dommage que ni Wufei ni Mariemeya n'aient été Heero Yuy ;** the guy could take and dish out honest criticism point-blank without flinching.** C'était un trait de caractère tout à fait admirable, et un que Wufei souhaiterait partagé par plus de personnes. Non que Wufei ne puisse être brusque, mais - pas avec Mariemeya. Pas à ce sujet. Il regarda fixement la table sans la voir vraiment, pensant de nouveau à sa confession. Cela avait dû lui demander beaucoup de tripes, et avec une certaine distance, il était presque fier d'elle pour être si courageuse et tenace… Presque étant le mot clé. Et merde.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Ca te fiche la chair de poule. Pourquoi ? » Heero prit sa tasse de café et la porta à ses lèvres, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Wufei.

« Je l'ai rencontrée quand elle avait huit ans, » La voix de Wufei claqua.

« Elle n'a plus huit ans. »

Mais... bien sûr que non ! Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Wufei ne se rappelait pas d'elle à huit ans. « Tu _veux_ que je la moleste, Yuy ? »

Heero renifla. « D'après ce que tu me dis, ce serait plutôt elle qui te molesterait. » Il haussa les épaules devant le regard frustré de Wufei. « Je suis simplement curieux. »

Wufei soupira et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, fixant la table. Il ne pourrait pas rencontrer le regard précis et franc de Heero, et être objectif et froid au sujet de la situation. « … C'est... ce n'est pas _moral_. »

Wufei reposa sa tasse et la fit tourner par l'anse, observant le thé froid à l'intérieur. « Notre rapport... nous ne sommes pas égaux. Notre relation est plus proche de celle de mentor et d'étudiant. Ce ne serait pas juste. »

« Oh. »

Wufei soupira encore - il le faisait beaucoup, lui semblait-il - et admit, plus tranquillement : « J'ai tué son père. Il y a une dette. Il y aura toujours une. Lui parler de lui… Ca n'est jamais pareil. Je dois tâcher de compenser sa perte de toutes les manières - en partie en étant la figure masculine la plus ancienne dont un enfant a besoin dans sa vie. »

La voix de Heero était juste calme quand il a répondu : « Elle ne l'a jamais connu. »

« Puisque je l'ai tué avant qu'elle ne le puisse ! »

Heero n'a pas reculé face à sa colère - mais de toutes façons il ne l'avait jamais fait ; sa voix est restée parfaitement régulière. « Alors, c'est plus à propos de tes sentiments envers Treize ? »

Wufei a regardé fixement Heero, stupéfait. « … Mes... _quoi_ envers Treize ? »

Heero arqua un sourcil. « La culpabilité est un sentiment, n'est-ce pas? »

... Oh. Naturellement. Qu'avait-il pensé que voulait dire Heero ? C'était une bonne chose que la peau de Wufei ne montre pas qu'il rougissait beaucoup. Il porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, et grimaça quand le liquide froid toucha sa langue. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on était distrait par la conversation.

« Si je lui dis cela, elle pourrait croire que notre rapport entier n'est pour moi qu'une tentative pour soulager ma culpabilité, encore que… » Et ce n'est pas le cas - il ne donnerait pas pour un empire leurs longs entretiens politiques, ou les sourires triomphants qu'elle lui faisait en contrôlant un nouveau kata sans trébucher - mais ce n'était pas romantique, cela ne le serait jamais, et lui semblait, en fait, légèrement incestueux.

Mais s'il lui disait cela, elle lui rétorquerait probablement qu'il était un enfant unique, et lui demanderait ce qu'il connaissait de l'inceste**. **Et il voulait vraiment, vraiment se retourner pour vérifier si quelqu'un écoutait leur conversation, mais évidemment Yuy le signalerait si cela se produisait. Ce salaud et son dos contre le mur.

« Donc, tu as de bonnes raisons de refuser, mais les lui donner blesserait ses sentiments. » Heero se pencha en arrière et croisa les bras, contemplatif.

« Oui. » Wufei se massa le pont de nez. « C'est une fille futée, mais tu sais combien elle peut être difficile et entêtée. Je ne peux probablement pas trouver d'explication qu'elle ne pourra pas prendre en tant qu'affront personnel, pour peu qu'elle y réfléchisse. »

« Alors, tu dois lui donner une raison qui n'a rien à voir avec elle du tout. Hm. Tu n'es sorti avec personne depuis la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Y a t-il une raison à ça ? »

Wufei roula des yeux. « Est-ce que tu essayes de me caser Sally ? Je suis occupé, Yuy, occupé et pas d'humeur à perdre mon temps en bavardages inutiles avec des personnes avec lesquelles je n'ai pas d'affinités. »

« Hm. » Heero fronça les sourcils pensivement. « Ne le prends pas mal, mais... ça n'a rien du tout à voir avec ton épouse? Elle accepterait probablement cela. »

« … Hah. » Wufei ne put qu'obtenir un petit sourire triste. « Il est certain qu'il est rare de trouver des personnes avec la fougue et le sens de la justice de Meiran. »

« … Et Mariemeya en fait partie. » commenta Yuy sur un ton pseudo-innocent.

Les yeux de Wufei s'étrécirent. « C'est dit. Rendez-vous demain soir à sept heures à la salle de sport. »

Heero lui sourit d'un air affecté ; Wufei lui jeta un regard menaçant, qu'il ne put maintenir longtemps. Heero était vraiment contrariant quand il avait une idée en tête, mais il dut l'admettre, il était heureux de l'avoir. … Parfois. Légèrement. Connard.

« Ainsi tu n'as aucun problème pour donner des rendez-vous à d'autres personnes. »

Indépendamment de ses attentes personnelles élevées, non, pas vraiment. « Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'elle ne répond pas à mes exigences. »

« Mais tu pourrais lui dire que tu fréquentes déjà quelqu'un d'autre. »

Heero le regardait de manière si pragmatique que Wufei en oublia presque d'être offensé.

« Tu es en train de me suggérer de lui mentir ? »

Heero fit une pause, et inclina la tête comme si il le considérait. Wufei l'observa, yeux étrécis, attendant juste qu'il ose acquiescer. Et alors Heero bougea, se pencha en avant, et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Wufei.

« Maintenant, ce n'est plus un mensonge. »

Heero prit sa tasse de café et la vida, puis se leva et reprit son sac à dos.

« On se voit demain à la salle de sport. Je rapporterai les dossiers. »

Wufei resta estomaqué sur sa chaise pendant quelques secondes, avant de penser à se retourner et à le suivre du regard. Yuy traçait son chemin dans la foule des cafés, calme, confiant, et comme s'il ne pensait pas même à vérifier pour voir si Wufei l'observait. Salopard suffisant.

… Bien, bien. Wufei supposa qu'il lui _avait_ demandé d'abord, d'une certaine manière.

Au moins, la prochaine fois, il n'aurait pas à s'asseoir de nouveau dos à la salle.


End file.
